Wait! Who had a baby?
by XoxButtercup27
Summary: I edited this. So it's alot better now. Check it out, please. I'll R&R your stories! The gang are in the senior year of highschool. Something happens at a party and someone gets pregnant.
1. Chapter One

**(****Zoey's Point of View)**

Today is like going to be the best day ever. Logan and Dana have been dating since the 9th grade and we are now in the twelfth grade. They have had their fights but they have always pulled through. W e have had our doubts about them but we were all very wrong. They are planning on getting married after graduation and Logan is going to be a movie producer and Dana might be a model. This very day could change all that in a second. Dana and Logan went to one of the twelfth grade parties and things got a little out of hand and Dana ended up pregnant. Today, is the day Dana is having her baby. Right now her and I are in the delivery room. Here's a little recap.

_RECAP_

_Dana and Nicole and I got up and got ready like any other morning, except we didn't have any __**classes**__. We were going to go to the mall and help Dana pick out some baby clothes and stuff for when the baby got here. Well we got Chase, Michael, and Logan so that they could drive us. We got in the car and were on the interstate when Dana clutched her stomach. She said she thought her water broke. Logan, being an idiot, didn't know what that meant. When we told him he was freaking out he was almost crying. Dana was crying we didn't know why, but we were all comforting her. Logan drove as fast as her could to the hospital and they took Dana into the delivery room. She could take one person back with her. Logan didn't want to go he was already freaking out he didn't want to faint and let Dana down so I got to go in with her._

_END RECAP_

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

Right now I can feel Dana's pain, but I mean I can actually feel it. She is squeezing my hand so hard my hand is purple. Dana is definatly in pain and a lot of it she is screaming, crying, and squeezing my hand. Finally, the doctor told Dana she had one more push and she would be done. She pushed. The doctors took the baby to clean it up. They brought the baby back to Dana in a blanket and told her she had a new baby girl. I went out to tell the others.

"Hey Guy's" I said

"How is she?" Logan asked, concerned

"She's fine and so is your daughter." I answered

"I have a daughter?" Logan asked

"Yes, you do." I answered

"Can I see her?" Logan questioned

"Sure. Follow me." I ordered

_I walked Logan back to the delivery room where Dana and their daughter was._

"Hey sweetheart" Logan greeted when he saw Dana

"Hey yourself" Dana said through tears.

"What's the matter?" Logan asked

"Nothing. I'm just so happy" Dana replied with a smile

"So, what's her name?" Logan asked excitedly

"Oh, well, I was hoping that you could help me name her." Dana answered

"How about Brooke Marie Reese?" Logan said

"I think it's perfect" Dana replied

"Can I hold her?" Logan asked as he smiled down at his daughter

"Sure." Dana answered as she handed Brooke over to Logan

"Hey Brooke. It's daddy." Logan cooed

_Just then, the nurse walked in. _

"I'm sorry. But we're going to have to take the baby to the nursery so that you can get some sleep" The nurse said to Dana. "You can come back in three days though" She said to Logan seeing his disappointment.

"Okay" Logan replied as he handed Brooke over to the nurse.

"I love you Brooke. I love you Logan" Dana said.

"I love you too, both of you." Logan said kissing Dana on the forehead

"Get some rest" Logan ordered

"Okay. Bye." Dana replied reluctantly

Logan and I walked out to the waiting room with all the others and we told them all about Brooke. Everyone was so excited. We went back to PCA and told everybody about Brooke Marie Reese.


	2. Chapter Two

**(Logan's Point of View)**

I'm so excited! Today, the gang and I are going back to the hospital to get Dana and Brooke. I'm still kind of in shock. I mean, wow, I'm a dad. I have been ready since 8:00am, this morning. Now, I'm sitting in my convertible waiting for Chase, Michael, Zoey, Lola, and Nicole to come out, so we can leave. Finally, after about an hour of waiting, they all walked out. I, of course, was driving. Chase sat beside me and Zoey behind him. Michael was driving his car, so that him and Nicole could come too, they also had the luggage.

What Dana didn't know was that, when we left the hospital, we were all taking a trip. When we reached the hospital, we all went in and god Dana and Brooke. Once we got back outside to the cars we told Dana about the trip. We were going to spend some time at my parent's house.

My parents both knew that Dana was pregnant. And when I called them to tell them that Dana had the baby they made me promise we would come down and see them. We all piled back into the cars and headed to my parent's house. I was, of course, again driving. Chase was sitting beside me, in the front. Dana was behind me, Brooke was in her car-seat in the middle, and Zoey was behind Chase. Nicole and Michael rode again, with the luggage.

Once we got to my parent's house, we all went to our rooms. When we all got settled in we changed and went downstairs for dinner. Everyone wanted to hold Brooke. Zoey and Chase were, of course, the god-parents. Nicole and Michael were the unrelated aunt and uncle. Dana finally got Brooke back and put her down for a nap, while we ate.

**(Dana's Point of View)**

We got to Logan's parents house awhile ago. Once we got settled and after everyone passed Brooke around, I got her put down for a nap, so we could eat. The maid, made a huge dinner, for everyone. Malcolm, Logan's dad, was seated at the head of the table. Then, it went: Logan, me, Zoey, and at the other end of the table, Maria (Logan's mom). On the other side of the table was Chase, Michael, and Nicole.

At the end of dinner, Logan called a meeting in the living room. He said: Since you're all here, I have something very important to ask Dana. I love you all like family and wanted you to be here for this important moment. Logan got down on one knee, looked up at me with those gorgeous, big brown eyes, and said: Dana, I love you with all my heart. Will you, Dana Andrea Cruz, marry me Logan Andrew Reese? I was speechless! But I quickly regained my composure as I nodded my head and he slipped the ring on my finger.

For the next two hours, everyone bombarded us with questions.

_When will you get married? Who will be the bridesmaid? Are you going to have a big wedding?_

Logan and I answered each question with as much detail as we could. Everyone was just so happy. And the next morning, was going to be filled with wedding plans and baby cries.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Morning.**_

**(Michael's Point of View)**

My man, Logan, finally popped the question. I wonder who he'll pick to be the best man? I'm just glad that he's happy. Though, I'm not necessarily happy. I had to get up at the crack of dawn. Logan wanted to leave really early to hit the mall. We were going to get tuxes, while the girls went to get the dresses. They called Dana's family the night before, and they were all coming in. Maria, Logan's mom, decided to take matter's into her own hands. She was planning the wedding. She wanted the wedding to be soon, so Maria had the wedding planned for tomorrow.

All I know if, this year is going to be something else.


	3. Chapter Three

**(Dana's Point of View)**

_Logan's mom, Maria, shipped us all off to the mall. She had taken over the wedding planning, so we had to go get everything. Logan, Chase, and Michael all had to get their tuxes. As we walked into the mall we spotted a store for tuxes, we walked in and the boys got what they needed. Once that was done, Zoey and Nicole shoed off the boys so that we could go get our dresses. _

_Nicole and Zoey pulled me into David's Bridal, as we were walking through the mall. As soon as we stepped inside my breath got caught in my throat. It was huge. Every wedding dress imaginable was in this store. Then a sales lady came up. _

"Hi. My name's Jamie. How may I help you?" The sales lady asked.

"Oh, we're just looking for a wedding dress and some bridal gowns." Zoey answered

"You've come to the right place. Follow me" She ordered

_We followed Jamie to the back of the store. There were tons of wedding dresses, and about ten dressing rooms. It was quiet except for the faint sound of soft, classical music playing over the speakers. Jamie led us to a big room. There was a huge mirror and a stepping stool, that I'm guessing you stood on to get a better look at yourself in the mirror. Each room was closed off, so each bride had their own personal space. _

"So, which one of you is the bride?" Jamie asked politely.

"I am." I replied

"Okay. And what exactly are you looking for?" She questioned

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I'd like something strapless, tight in the chest area, that's kind of flow-y at the bottom." I explained

"Ah. I think I have just what you're looking for." Jamie said, as she walked away

_After Jamie left, I looked at Zoey and Nicole. I wasn't sure what to think of all this. I was nervous and excited at the same time. _

"Dana's going girly" Nicole teased.

"I am so not going girly. I have just always dreamed of my wedding. And that's the kind of dress I want." I argued.

"Well, I think it will look perfect." Zoey answered

"As do I." Nicole agreed

_Just then, Jamie came back in. She was carrying a big bag, that I assumed had the dress in it. I was kind of nervous. I'm not exactly that girly and I don't wear dressed often. I'm afraid they're going to try to put me in something to poodle-ish. And I'm defiantly not into that._

"I think this will be to your likings." Jamie exclaimed, as she unzipped the bag.

_She handed me the dress and then pointed me to the dressing room. I've always heard that wedding dress shopping is just like love. You know when the dress is the right one, just like when you know a guy is the guy. Well, this dress was defiantly the one. It was perfect! It was a white, strapless dress just like I wanted. It was tight on me, from my chest to my hips then it flowed out. It was perfect. It was silky on the bottom. At the top, from the chest to the stomach it had very faint flower-y designs in silver glitter. You couldn't really tell unless you look really close. As I walked out of the dressing room, it was pure silence. When Zoey saw me, she gasped! _

"Dana. You. Look. Amazing!" Nicole squealed.

"Wow, Dana. You look so beautiful." Zoey complimented.

"I love it. I have to have this dress." I said.

"It fits you perfectly. It really fits your curves and pushes your busts up, just enough." Jamie added "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. So, we'll take it." I said.

_I walked back into the dressing room and changed back into the clothes I had been wearing. We walked up to the cash register and I handed then Logan's credit card. He had, of course, insisted on paying; even though he wasn't going to see the dress until the wedding. Once Jamie wrung up my dress, we walked into another store to get Zoey and Nicole's dresses. Logan's sister, Lauren, was meeting us there. She was going to be the maid-of-honor and she was going to pick out her own dress. The color's of my wedding were lavender and blue. We walked into Jay's Bridal and soon found Lauren._

"Dana, over here." Lauren called to me.

"Did you find a dress?" I asked

"Yes, I did. And I think it's perfect. What do you think?" Lauren asked, walking out of the dressing room.

_She walked out in a lavender halter dress. It was tight on her and showed her very slim body shape. She had paired it with silver heels, like the ones I was wearing, as were Zoey and Nicole._

"So, now we need to find Zoey and Nicole dresses. I'm thinking blue." I commented

"Blue sounds good." Zoey added

_After an hour, we found dresses for Zoey and Nicole. They were gorgeous. They were a sky-blue and teal mixed with baby blue. Not too dark, and not too light. It was perfect. Once we paid for them, we met the guys in the food court, to leave. _

**(Logan's Point of View)**

The guys and I just left the tuxedo shop. We were just passing a jewelers when Chase asked us to stop.

"Why are we stopping?" I questioned, annoyed.

"I was kind of thinking about looking for an engagement ring, for Zoey." Chase admitted, shyly.

"Dude, that's great!" Michael exclaimed

"That's awesome." I agreed

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Michael added

_We walked into the jewelers. Chase walked up to the glass cabinet. Within five minutes, he had found the perfect ring._

"Guys, this is it. I'm sure of it." Chase cried

"That's a good one." I approved.

_Chase had the lady at the counter get the ring out and paid for it. As we were walking out, a thought came to me._

"Dude, how'd you pay for that?" I questioned.

"Good point." Michael added

"Well, I've been saving up for a while. That's why I've been taking up extra shifts at Sushi Rox. Plus, I had some money in my savings. Zoey has no idea though. I think I'm going to ask her when we get out to the car." Chase admitted.

_We finally got to the meeting spot, three hours later. The girls were there waiting, their bags in hand. I hugged my sister and kissed Dana. Chase looked at Zoey._

"Zoey, I have something I need to ask you." Chase said, shyly.

"What is it, Chase?" Zoey questioned

"I've been thinking about this for a _really _long time now. And well, I think it's right. Zoey Brookes, will you marry me? I know this isn't the perfect place or anything. But I love you, and want to spend my life with me," Chase rambled

"Chase, I would love to marry you." Zoey replied

_Chase put the ring on Zoey's finger and hugged her. We all piled into the car's and headed home. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, Dana hopped out of the car and ran inside. I knew where she was headed. She ran straight for Brooke's crib. My dad and mom already had everything ready. They had called everyone, Dana's parents and everyone was there. Dana's brother, Jordan, already had his tux and everything. The girls freaked and started gossiping. I was nervous, but also very excited. I can't wait until tomorrow, when Dana will finally be my wife. _


	4. Chapter Four

**(Dana's Point of View)**

_This is the big day. This is the day that I am going to marry Logan Reese. Wow, I cannot believe this is actually happening. I'm not even out of high school. Logan and I still have to go back to PCA after the wedding, so we can talk to the younger kids about teenage pregnancy and marriage. And it's all happening so fast. I mean, I just had a baby not too long ago and now I'm getting married. Zoey, Nicole, Lauren, and I were all in the back of the church finishing up getting ready. The guys were, as far as I knew, standing in front of the church waiting for this thing to start. It's almost time. I'm so nervous. Excited. Happy. _

**(Logan's Point of View)**

_I thought that the girl was supposed to be the one freaking out, not the guy. I can't believe this is happening. It all seems too good. I mean, good things, they just don't happen to me. Or not this good anyways. I have a beautiful daughter with the girl I love and I'm about to marry, said girl. Chase must have realized I was freaking out because he leaned over to ask me what was wrong._

"Dude, what's wrong? You're like sweating." Chase commented

"I'm freakin' out, man." I whispered

"You aren't thinking that this isn't the right thing. Are you?" Chase asked

"No!" I exclaimed a little to loud.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I mean, of course not." I whispered

"I was just asking." Chase replied

"I was just thinking that I can't believe this is happening. Dana is way too good for me. And I'm really happy she's with me. But I don't understand why she is. I mean, come on, she can do better. I'm just glad she isn't." I replied

"Wow. Man, you are in love." Chase commented

_At that moment the music started and the congrigation all stood up. Zoey and Nicole walked out. Then, Dana walked out on her dad's arm. She looked stunning. I have never seen someone so beautiful. _

**(Normal Point of View)**

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

"Okay everyone, Dana and Logan have decided to write their own vowels." The priest said handing Logan the ring.

_Logan took Dana's hand and said…_

"I, Logan Andrew Reese, take you Dana Andrea Cruz, to be my wife. I promise to treat you with respect, cherish you, stay true to you, as long as we both shall live. I will hold your hand through the good and the bad. Through sickness and health. The richer or well, richer." _[The crowd snickered] _"I will be there for you every second of everyday, and treat you like the princess you are."

"Now Dana, take Logan's hand, and repeat your vowel." The priest replied

_Dana took Logan's hand and said…_

"I, Dana Andrea Cruz, take you Logan Andrew Reese, to be my husband. I promise to treat you with respect, cherish you, stay true to you, as long as we both shall live. I will hold your hand through everything. The good. The bad. Through sickness and health. I will love you more and more each day. I'll put you on a pedistool of my love." _[The crowd goes awe] _"I will never leave you. I'll tell you everyday, that I love you."

"Logan, you may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

_Logan leaned in and pressed his lips to Dana's. Everything around them stopped. They both pulled away and smiled. They turned to face all the family and friends, as Mr. and Mrs. Logan Andrew Reese._

_Dana and Logan walked out of the church, hand in hand. They walked out to the limo that Logan's parents had arranged be waiting on them. They hopped in and smiled at each other. They were heading toward the reception. Zoey and Chase had talked Maria into letting them plan in so no one knew where it was but Zoey and Chase. When the lime stopped, they stepped out onto, none other than PCA ground. They had extended the gym, just for Dana and Logan. Everyone they knew was there. They had a huge buffet. _

_Then it was time for the flower toss. As Dana, threw the flowers over her head, she turned around to see none other than, Zoey Brooks soon-to-be Matthews holding the bouquet. Then it was Logan's turn. Dana sat down on a chair as Logan got down in front of her. He gently removed the garter from Dana's thigh, and tossed it. Michael caught it. Zoey and Michael shared their dance and then parted to be with their lovers. Once the reception was over, Logan and Dana headed back to Logan's parents house._


	5. Chapter Five

**(Logan's Point of View)**

_Right now, Dana and I are walking down the hall towards PCA's gym. The reception had been help here the night before. All of PCA's students, other than the seniors, were waiting for us. We walked in and Dana grabbed the microphone, before I had a chance too. _

"Okay. So Logan and I are supposed to talk to you guys about teenage pregnancy and marriage." Dana said.

"So who has questions?" I asked, taking the microphone from Dana.

_A girl who looked to be about sixteen stood up. I recognized her from one my gym class this year. She's a junior, named Melody._

"How did you handle being pregnant, at your age? Wasn't it hard?" Melody asked

"At times, it was most defiantly hard. People made fun of you and called you horrible names. You get cravings. I got sick a lot the first couple of months. It was hard getting up and down the stairs. I mean, I had Logan and my friends, but it was still hard. I had to give up basketball. I had to be careful what I did and what I ate." Dana explained, taking the microphone back from me.

_Then, another girl stood up. She looked pretty young. I'm guessing a freshman. "__**Why would a freshman need advice on teen pregnancy?" I thought to myself.**_

"Did having the baby hurt?" The girl asked

"Wow. Yes. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life! I cried and screamed. It was really bad." Dana replied.

_Then a guy, named Jay, who I recognized from basketball stood up. I figured he was going to be a pervert and ask something stupid. That kid would! I really don't need to get into a fight, though._

"Logan, did you go into the room with Dana?" Jay questioned

"No. I didn't." I answered, ashamed.

"Why?" Zoey's little brother, Dustin, asked

"I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. And I didn't want to let Dana down." I stated.

_Dana reached over and grabbed my hand._

"Dana, Logan. Do you have any advice for pregnant teens?" Dean Rivers asked.

"I do." I volunteered

"Go ahead." Dana encouraged.

"Well, for one, I know it isn't easy. And I know a lot of the time, the guy really doesn't care about the girl. I mean, that isn't the case here. But it could be, for some guys. I do advise that you don't leave the girl. It's just as much your fault as it is hers. So don't leave her to deal with it alone. At least, make an effort to be there and to help her out as much as you can." I advised

"And for you girls, don't do anything with a guy that you aren't ready for. Don't get mad at the guy if you do get pregnant, if you agreed to do it. It's just as much you're fault as it is his, as Logan already mentioned. Try to be strong, but don't be afraid to cry and let our your emotions." Dana replied.

_After that, Dana and I left. We went back to my parent's house. Once we got there Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Michael had everything packed up and ready for Dana and I. Zoey had Brooke in her arm's as she pushed Dana and I out the door. We were finally getting to have our honeymoon. I mean, yes, it would only be a night. But I think we needed it. Dana reached over and gave Brooke a kiss on the nose, as did I. _

"Bye guys." I yelled

"Have fun." Chase called back.

"Thanks for all of this, you guys." Dana called.

_As our lime pulled out of the driveway, Dana and I waved goodbye to our friends. I couldn't wait to be alone with my wife for a little while._


	6. Chapter Six

1**Author's Note: **I would like to thank FOB-DL-Juderman-Freak for doing the sex scene in this for me. So, thank you Presley. (:

**(Dana's Point of View)**

_We just got out of the limo and walked into the lobby. I was listening to Logan talk to the guy at the desk but then I sorta zoned out, the next thing I knew Logan was grabbing my hand and pulling me along gently. We got to the elevator and he pressed the 13 button. As soon as the doors were closed Logan had me pinned up against the wall, kissing my neck. _

"Can't you wait until we get to the room?" I asked, laughing and moaning at the same time.

"No." He replied, simply.

_I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt and I pushed them away and he looked at me confused. _

"We are in a public elevator, im not taking my shirt off." I said firmly.

_He rolled his eyes and started to kiss my neck again, the spot that drives me crazy. He put his hands on my waist and moves his fingers in circles. I moan and I close my eyes. I hear a bell and Logan pulls away and watches the doors open._

_He takes my hand and we walk out of the elevator. He looked around for room number 1024 and when he finally found it Logan pulled me into the room and locked the door. He tried to kiss me but I didn't let him. _

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I want to look around." I said, smirking at him.

_I turned to walk away but Logan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto the bed that was closest._

"I just had a baby do you really think I want another one? I asked

"Do you know how long it has been since we have had sex? Almost a year, I think we should change that." He said smirking as he pressed his lips against mine.

_He picked me up so I was on top of him. He undid my button up top and threw it on the floor. We we're making out the whole time we were taking off each others clothes and then he flipped so he was on top of me. Then, he sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He kissed my neck and I moaned and got on his dick. I started to move up and down slowly but picked up the pace. We were both moaning the whole time and then I climaxed, about four minutes before he did. Were both out of breath so I waited until I got back my strength and then sat up and got under the covers. Logan did the same and we_ _turned onto the tv. He looked at me and smirked. Then, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the tip of my nose. _

"Do You know that you have the most beautiful body ever?" He asked

"Ugm, No I don't "I said, shyly

"Believe me, you do." He replied, honestly.

_We fell asleep into each others arms and Logan woke up at like 11:45am, fifteen minutes before check out. He looked at the clock and then hurried and got out of bed. _

"Dana, baby, get up!" He said, shaking me a little

"What Logan?" I asked, groggily

"We have 15 minuted until check out so you better get up and start getting ready." He replied

"Fine" I replied, giving in

_Logan started getting dressed and doing his hair. _

"Logan, give me a pair of your swimming trunks." I insisted

"What? Why?" He questioned

"Because I want to wear them," I replied

"Here." He said, throwing me a pair of red and black swimming trunks.

"Thanks honey" I replied, with an innocent smile.

"Why do you look so innocent?" He asked, curiously

"Because when we get back I have a surprise for you?" I replied, honestly.

_We got to the lobby just in time. Logan checked us out, as the bellboy took all of our bags out to the lime. Once the guy at the desk, handed Logan back his credit card we walked out to the lime, to head back to Logan's parents house._


	7. Chapter Seven

1**(Dana's Point of View)**

_Logan and I are sitting in the limo and in about two minutes we should be pulling into his parents' house. We still haven't got our own place yet but his parents don't mind us staying there, I don't think. I mean, I help out as much as I can._

"We're back." Logan's limo driver Pete said

"Okay, thanks Pete." Logan called back.

"No Problem, Newly weds." Pete said, with a smile.

_We got out of the limo and immediately Logan asked what his surprise was._

"What's my surprise?" Logan asked, impatiently

"Hold on." I replied.

_Everyone was there to meet us when we got back._

"Zoey, is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is all set it. Ready to go." Zoey replied.

"Okay. Logan you're surprise is in a big box in the backyard. I want you to carry the box inside the house, to the living room. Then, you can open it." I ordered.

"Okay." Logan yelled, as he ran to the backyard.

Zoey, Nicole, and I carried all our luggage inside and put it in the room that Logan and I share. We could hear Logan yelling from the backyard.

"I can't pick this thing up." Logan yelled.

_Zoey, Nicole, and I started giggling. Chase and Michael helped Logan take the box into the house. Logan opened the box and smiled. Three little puppies jumped out of the box. A black lab, a chocolate lab, and a yellow lab. The yellow lab was a female and the black lab was male, and the chocolate lab was also a male. _

"For me?" Logan asked.

"Yes. What are you going to name them?" I questioned

"The yellow lab is Sunshine. The black lab is Midnight. The chocolate lab is Chocolate." Logan picked.

"That's cute." I commented

_Logan was rolling around on the floor with the puppies. So I went up and got Brooke and brought her down to see the puppies._

"Do you want to pet Daddy's new puppies?" I cooed, to Brooke.

"Logan, are you forgetting something?" I questioned

"Right." Logan added, getting up and kissing me before taking Brooke from my arms.

"Hey! I wanted a kiss, not for you to take the baby." I whined.

"Ha, too bad for you. I missed my daughter." Logan teased

"Fine." I complained.

"She's a daddy's girl anyways." Logan said.

"Whatever you say, Logan." I laughed.

"I'm going to go take Brooke upstairs and change her diaper. Then get something to eat." I added.

_I walked up the stairs and left Logan and the puppies. Zoey, Chase, Nicole, and Michael all went to their rooms. They laughed at us because they said we acted like eight year olds. Logan brought the puppies and came to bed with me, that night. It's a good thing his dad is rich. There are two king size beds in our room. One for Logan and I, and the other for the puppies. But that night Logan, Me, Brooke, Sunshine, Chocolate, and Midnight all slept in one bed. It was kinda cute though. Tomorrow we get to sit down with the gang and will probably have to tell them what happened on the honeymoon._


	8. Chapter Eight

1**(Dana's Point of View)**

_I woke up to a wet face and when I opened my eyes I saw to little puppies licking my face. I sat up a little and saw that Logan and Brooke were still sleeping. Brooke was, of course, being held very close by Logan._

"I swear sometimes I think that she's more prone to him than she is me." Ithought

_I got up out of bed and carried the puppies downstairs with me. And fed them. Malcolm was already up getting some coffee._

"Mind if I have a drink with you?" I questioned.

"Please do." He agreed

"Thanks." I said, getting a mug and taking a seat next to Malcolm.

"Dana, I want you to know that I am extremely happy for you and Logan." Malcolm stated

"Thank you. That mean's a lot." I thanked

"I always did you like you. Maria and I both did." Malcolm commented.

"Well, thank you." I replied, blushing a little.

"Logan always talked about you when he came home." Maria added, coming into the kitchen

"Oh, he did. Did he?" I asked, curiously

"All the time. We always hoped that you two would end up together." Malcolm explained

"Every time he talked about you, his face got flushed, but then his face would light up." Maria said, with a laugh.

"Good-morning wife. Morning mom. Morning dad." Logan greeted, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good-morning, sweetheart."I greeted him with a kiss.

"How can you drink that?" Logan asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I take it, you don't want any coffee?" I questioned

"No. I'll take a glass of tea, though." Logan stated

"I'll get it for you." I offered.

"Thank you." Logan thanked.

"Logan, I just heard Brooke cry, can you go get her?" I asked

"Sure." Logan agreed, as he walked upstairs.

"You two are perfect together." Maria commented.

"I know." I replied, with a smirk.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author Note: Well, I'm so sorry for the wait. I actually wasn't sure if I was going to do anymore work on this story or not. I realize I just kind of left you guys hanging with my Author's note last time. My heartbreak is over. The guy who broke my heart, needed time to think. We're together again. And have been together for close to two years now. Wow, it's been almost two years since I've last updated. Such a long time. So anyways, enjoy. (:**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Logan's POV.**

I'm walking upstairs in my parents house to get Brook out of her crib. While Dana is downstairs with my parents getting me a glass of tea. I am so ready to get our own place. I mean, I love my parents and it's really nice of them to let us stay here, but I want Dana and I to have our own place. As I get to the top of the stairs, I can hear Brook crying. I walked over and picked her up.

"Good morning baby girl" I cooed.

I lifted my new baby girl above my head. She began to smile at me. I loved that smile. Dana's smile.

"Are you daddy's little girl?" I asked.

I don't think I have ever been so happy in my life. I remember when I held her first in the hospital. I was so scared. Though, holding her still scares the shit out of me. She's so fragile. I'm afraid I'll break her.

"Come on baby, let's go see mommy" I exclaimed.

I cradled Brook in my arms as I made my way back downstairs to my parents and my lovely wife. As soon as I stepped down onto the wooden platform, the puppies swarmed at my ankles. Jumping up and down, barking.

"Logan, you're tea is ready" Dana hollered from the kitchen.

"Okay, babe" I answered.

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I could tell something was wrong. The look on my parent's faces, gave that away. They never were this quiet.

"Mom, Dad. What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Logan, Dana. We have something we need to tell you." My mother answered, her voice quivering.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked again.

"Sit down, you two." My father ordered.

As Dana and I pulled up chairs around the kitchen table, so many thoughts were running through my head. Dana set my tea in front of me as I handed Brook off to her.

"Your father and I have some news we need to tell you." My mother stated.

"Logan…You're mother and I have decided to get a divorce." My father explained.

"We are so sorry to drop this on you now, especially after your wedding and everything. But things between your father and I haven't been good for a long time and well.." My mother trailed off.

"Well what?" I managed to squeak

"I'm having an affair. I finally told your mother while you two were on your honeymoon. It's been going on for quite awhile now. I'm so sorry son." My father exclaimed.

By this time, I had had enough. I couldn't listen to this much longer. How could they do this to me? After all this time, now they decide to get a divorce? I stood up so fast my chair fell over and stormed off. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of this house. The whole time my parents were dropping this bomb shell on me, Dana sat there quietly. Now she piped up.

"Logan…wait!" Dana yelled.

But I was already out there door.

**Dana's POV.**

Wow. I don't even know what to think right now. Logan's parents just dropped a huge bomb shell. I didn't even know they were having trouble.

"Dana, we are so sorry for the inconvenience." Maria stated as she put her hand on mine.

"It's okay. Logan should be fine. Just let him cool off a little bit. He'll come around" I stated still in shock.

"Thank you for understanding, dear" Malcolm said.

"I'm going to take Brook up and change her diaper." I stated.

And with that I walked upstairs. I really just don't understand all this. Logan's parents always seemed so happy. So right for each other. And what's up with Malcolm having an affair? I hope Logan's okay. I bet he's heading over to the beach.


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dana's POV**

It has been two hours since Maria and Malcolm dropped the bomb on us and Logan still isn't back. I'm starting to get a little worried. I cannot believe that Malcolm is actually having an _affair. _It seems so unreal and unfair. I wonder how long it's been going on. I can't even begin to imagine how pissed Logan is, though. If my dad cheated on my mom I'd freak. Just as I was about to lay Brooke down for her nap, there was a slight knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called

"It's Zoey" She answered

"Come on in." I yelled

"What's up?" She asked

"Ha, so much." I sighed

"Do tell." Zoey ordered.

I filled Zoey in on all the details on what Maria and Malcolm had told Logan an I just hours before. She said that if I wanted, she'd break the news to the others and keep an eye on Brooke if I felt that I should go find Logan. I thanked her, grabbed m coat, and left. I figured that since Logan's car was still parked outside that he couldn't be too far. As I was walking, I started to look around me. The sky was grey and full of rain clouds. The wind blowing, lightly. And all of a sudden, I felt this huge feeling of exhaustion take over me. As I was walking down the sidewalk I spotted a tiny little café around the corner. As I walked in the chimes above the door, sounded. And my nose was filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and newly baked bagels.

At the register a petite woman, probably in her mid-thirties asked for my order. I smiled and ordered a small cup, to go, of just black coffee. The woman had short, auburn hair, cut into a bob. She was wearing a pair of black leather boots on her feet, snug denium jeans, and a cute lavender top. She was one of those women, that you knew just had to still wear juniors clothes, she was so tiny. She was pretty for her age. As she handed me my cup, I couldn't help but think that I had seen her somewhere before. I shrugged off the feeling and walked on. As I walked out of the café I noticed a boardwalk that took you down to the beach. I slid off my black sandals and followed the board walk. As I got further down toward the beach, I saw him. Sitting there. Alone. He looked so sad. He had his knees pulled up toward his chest, and his head in his hands on his knees. I made my way closer.

"Hey there" I greeted

"Oh, hey" Logan said

"I thought you might be down here." I stammered

"Yep. Just needed to get away for awhile." He replied

"About done?" I questioned

"Yeah. Sorry I just left like that. I just couldn't take it" He explained leaning back on his elbows.

"I understand, babe." I soothed

" No Dana. No, you really don't. Your parents will be together forever." Logan snapped.

I took a step back. Logan hadn't snapped at me, in a long time. I didn't know how to respond. I walked all the way down here to comfort him, and he snaps at me. I don't deserve that. I understand that he's upset. Logan must have realized that he had hurt my feelings because he quickly tried to cover it up.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I'm just really testy right now. I mean, they just dropped this on me. Just like that. And I still can't wrap my head around it. Why would my dad want to have an affair?" Logan rambled.

He was quiet for a minute but then began again.

"My mom has always been there for him. Just like you've always been there for me. Dana, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have. Just promise me something." He questioned.

"Anything." I promised.

"That no matter what, we'll stay together. We will work things out. We will stay true to our words. I love you, Dana. And I couldn't live without you." Logan cried

"I love you too. And I promise." I answered wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Let's get back." Logan exclaimed

Logan stood up and brushed himself off. Then he took my hand as we walked back to his dads house. We just walked in silence. It wasn't that bad silence. It was the kind that it's just peaceful. That if anything is said, it will just ruin the moment. As we walked, thunder was heard overhead. I pulled the hood to my jacket up over my head and shivered. Logan drew me closer to him as we walked. And I knew, that it would all be okay. That we would get through this together.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author Note:** So, what do you think? Do you like it? I want at-least five reviews or I'm not updating. So give me ideas. Tell me what you think. I'm glad to be writing again. (: Hope you all like this. So please, review. Review. Review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**(Dana's Point of View)**

_Once we got back to Logan's parents house, Maria pulled us into the kitchen._

"Look, I understand you are probably still overwhelmed by what your father and I told you earlier. But there is one more thing that you should know." Maria stated, clearly

"What?" Logan snapped

"As you know, your father is having an affair. I have already called my lawyer about the divorce. It should be done and over-with soon, though. The thing I want to tell you is that your father is going to get the house in the divorce. We have already decided that. Now, your father's mistress is going to be staying here, with him. You, Dana, Brooke, and your friends are still welcome to stay here. But I will be moving out. I thought that you might like to know that way in case you don't want to stay here, you can look for a house." Maria added, with tears in her eyes.

"That..that..home wrecker. She's going to be staying _here?"_ Logan asked

"Yes, Logan." Maria answered, as a single tear fell from her cheek.

_I stood up and walked over to Maria and threw my arms around her._

"Oh, Maria. I'm so sorry!" I sympathized

"Thank you, Dana. You're so sweet." She said.

_She headed up the stairs to finished packing. I looked over at Logan. A look I didn't recognize crossed his face. It was a look of terror, hatred, confusion, angst, desperation, and sadness all put together into one._

"Logan, honey, I'm so sorry. What do you want to do?" I questioned

"Dana. One, do not even start with the pity. And two, I don't know. We will figure it out tomorrow." Logan spat, through gritted teeth

"Logan, I'm here for you. We can get through this together. I understand this is hard." I comforted

"No. No, Dana. You don't understand! You could never possibly understand." Logan yelled

_I couldn't look at him. I turned my back and headed for the stairs. But then I turned around._

"And why would that be Logan? Would that be because I never had a dad?" I screamed

_Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran up the stairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, I knocked on the door of the room Zoey and Chase shared. I heard someone get up and walk over to the door._

"Zoey. It's Dana. I really need to talk to you. Please open up." I cried

"Dana, come on in. Nicole is in here too." Zoey answered

"Dana, what's wrong?" Nicole asked concerned.

_I walked over and sat down on Zoey's bed next to Nicole. Chase and Michael must have went out for a jog or something. They always did love their "manly quality time", they called it. Zoey shut the door and walked over and sat on the bed next to Nicole and I. I told them again, about what Logan's parents had told us earlier that day. I told them about going to find Logan. I told them about what Maria had just told us. They gasped. Then, I got to the part about Logan and I fighting. _

"Well, we kind of already know what happened…" Zoey said

"We over-heard you guys yelling at each other. We just didn't know what it was about." Nicole finished

_They just sat there and listened to me the whole time I was talking. As soon as I finished telling them how I felt, they pulled me into a hug. _

"Dana, Logan is under a lot of stress right now. Maybe you two should just sleep on it. I mean, I'm sure he didn't mean to take it out on you." Zoey exclaimed

"Yeah. He will probably apologize in the morning." Nicole added

"Thanks you two." I thanked

"Welcome." They said in unison.

_I got up off the bed and hugged them both. I thanked them again for listening to me and took Brooke from Zoey's arms. I walked over to the room Logan and I share and put Brooke in her crib. As soon as she was asleep, I walked over to the dresser, put on my pajamas and went to sleep. I'm sure Nicole and Zoey were right. _

**(Logan's Point of View)**

_I'm horrible. I am absolutely horrible! I just completely flipped out on Dana. And for what? Because my dad is an insensitive jerk. This is so unlike me. I shouldn't be taking my problems out on Dana. I mean, she has never done anything to me, to deserve being yelled at like that. And now, I'm sure she's really mad at me because now, she thinks I was talking about how her dad was never around. Which, of course, is the worst subject to bring up around her. God, I'm such an idiot._

**(Normal Point of View)**

_Logan was sitting at his parent's kitchen table beating himself up. Him and Dana had just had their first fight as a married couple. Just then Chase and Michael came in the door in the kitchen. _

"Hey man." Michael greeted

_Logan just lifted his hand. _

"What's wrong?" Chase asked, concerned

_Logan just shrugged his shoulders. Chase looked at Michael, who in return, shrugged his shoulders. They walked over and pulled out chairs next to Logan. _

"Dude, what's going on?" Michael asked

"I screwed up. Big time." Logan stated

"What did you do?" Chase asked

"I completely flipped out on Dana. For no reason." Logan confessed

"Why?" Michael questioned, curiously.

_Logan went into a full rant of the story. About what his mom had just told Logan._

"…and then, I just completely flipped. I told her not to give me any pity and that we would deal with it in the morning." Logan continued

"And what did Dana say?" Chase comforted

"She said that she understood. And that we could get through it together. And then I told her that she couldn't understand. And then she turned away from me and asked if it was because she didn't have a dad. Then she stormed up the stairs to Zoey and Nicole, I presume." Logan finished

_Chase and Michael just sat there, in silence. Their jaws to the floor. Completely and utterly astonished. Then finally, Chase spoke up. _

"Maybe you should sleep on it." Chase advised

"Yeah. I think you're right. I'll apologize in the morning." Logan added

"Thanks again guys." He stated

_Logan walked up the stairs into the room he and Dana shared. He pulled off his pants and shirt, and was down to his boxers. Then, he crawled into bed next to his sleeping wife. _

"_**I can't wait to tell her in the morning." He thought to himself.**_

_Logan gently shook Dana awake. She rolled over and looked at him. _

"Dana, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just upset. Please, please forgive me?" Logan begged

"Er, fine. But only because I'm tired and want to snuggle." Dana agreed

"Oh, and do you want to go house-hunting in the morning?" Logan questioned

"Mhm." Dana mumbled

_Logan just smiled. He was glad that everything had worked out with him and Dana. And hopefully, the house-hunt wouldn't be so bad. He was excited to be getting a house with his wife and newborn. Logan kissed Dana softly on the forehead as he drifted to sleep. _


	12. Chapter Twelve

**(Normal Point of View)**

_Dana and Logan were just getting back from house hunting when Maria put the last of her bags into her black hummer. She turned around to face them. _

"Are you leaving?" Dana asked

"Yes, I am." Maria stated, sadly

_Logan walked over to give his mom a comforting hug. He held on for what seemed to be the longest time. He was afraid of letting go. He didn't want this to be real. He wanted his mom to go back into the house, tell his dad that she wanted to work things out, unpack her stuff, and stay. Logan thought that if he held on long enough, that might just happen. Logan finally dropped his arms to his sides._

"Logan, honey, I love you." Maria stated

"I love you too." He said

_Dana was next. She and Maria weren't that close, but she had such a fun time with her when she had hung out with her. Maria was such a free-spirited woman. And when someone was upset, she always knew what to say. Dana dropped her arms._

"Dana, you're my daughter-in-law and I love you. Take care of my little boy." Maria ordered

"I love you too. And I will do just that." Dana replied

_Maria walked over to her hummer and climbed inside. She pulled out into the road. She looked back and waved. Logan pulled Dana in, close to him. They walked inside to find their friends sitting at the table having a late lunch, with Brooke in her high-chair with, what looked like creamed corn, all over her face and hands. Dana picked Brooke up out of her chair and put her on her hip._

"How did the house hunt go?" Zoey asked, curiously

"We are now, proud home owners." Logan stated, proudly

"Wow, that's great. When do we get to see the house?" Nicole asked

"Well, we can stay there now, if you want." Dana offered

"We'd love that." Michael said, enthusiastically

"How many rooms are there?" Chase asked

"One master bedroom, a room for Brooke, another kids room, and two guestrooms." Logan answered

_Everyone jumped out of their chairs and ran toward the stairs to start packing. Dana threw all of Brooke's blankets, clothes, and toys all in one big suitcase. All they had was their clothes because their senior year, Logan sold all his big stuff so he could buy new. And everyone else sent most of their stuff home with their parents on graduation day or took it home on winter break. Within an hour everyone was packed and ready. Michael and Chase took all the luggage down to the vehicle's and figured the seating would be the same, as when they brought Dana home from the hospital. Logan walked down to his dad's office. He hesitated, then lightly knocked on the door, before walking in._

"Oh, Hello Son." Malcolm greeted

"Hey." Logan greeted

"How did the house hunt go today?" Malcolm questioned

"Ughm, good. We got a house." Logan added

"Oh, and you're coming to tell me that you and your friends are going to go stay there, I presume." Malcolm guessed

"Well, yeah." Logan answered

"Well, I guess that means, I'll have to buy you a house-warming present." Malcolm commented

"No, you don't have to." Logan said.

"I want to. You deserve it." Malcolm stated

"Anyways, we're going to head out." Logan explained

"Alright. Well, call me, sometime." Malcolm ordered

"Will do. Bye." Logan said, as he walked out.

_Logan walked outside to where his vehicle was sitting. All the bags were packed in there. Everyone was waiting for Logan. Logan got into the driver's seat of his car, looked back to make sure everyone was buckled, and took off. _

_**Four Hours Later.**_

_Dana, Logan, and their friends had arrived at their new house just hours earlier. It had taken then about three hours to unpack and get everything set up. The house they bough came furnished. It was a white, three-story house, with hunter green shutters. There were five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, a laundry room, a living room, a storage closet, and a room for a computer or whatever they wanted to put in it. _

_The people selling the house thought it would be nice to keep the house furnished. There was a big, tan, sectional couch in the living room. There were also two, brown, lay-z boy chairs. There was a mahogany coffee table next to each chair. The kitchen was huge! All the appliances were white, including the stove. Each bathroom, except the master bathroom, had one mirror over the sink, a shower/bath, and a toilet. All the wood was mahogany. The master bathroom had a huge bathtub, a shower, two sinks next to each other, and of course a toilet. _

_The master bedroom had a king size bed and two walk-in closets. There were mirrors as the ceiling. It also had two mahogany wardrobe's. Brooke's room had a big crib, a closet, a white rocking chair, and a mahogany dresser. The other kid's room had pink walls, with a small kid's bed, a walk-in closet, a mahogany wardrobe, and a big mirror on the wall. The guestrooms were the same. They were queen size beds. One wardrobe in each and a walk-in closet._

_The dining room had this huge mahogany table. The computer room had a mahogany computer stand, a mahogany television stand, and a mini fridge. All in all, they had the most amazing house. On the third floor they had the computer room, the laundry room, and a bathroom. On the second floor, there were the bedrooms, the master bedroom and bathroom, and another bathroom for the public use. On the first floor, there was the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, a bathroom, and the storage closet._

_Dana walked over to Logan and threw her arms around him._

"I'm so excited to finally have a house of our own." Dana said.

"So am I." Logan added, smiling at Dana.

"Everyone else loves it too." Dana answered

"Everyone else, also went to take a nap." Logan replied, with a wink

_With that, Logan leaned down and pressed his lips hard on Dana's. She moaned softly. He picked her up and sat her down on the bed. She moved up to the top of the bed. Logan moved to the top of the bed and laid down next to her. Her tilted her chin up and pressed his lips down onto hers, once again. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and then threw it on the floor. Logan moved his hands, slowly up her shirt and caressed her breasts. She moaned in his mouth. He ripped off her shirt and threw it down next to his. Dana moved to where she was straddling his waist as she undid his pants. She pulled away from the kiss so she could pull down his pants the rest of the way. Logan kicked off his pants as he rolled to where he was on top of Dana. He undid her pants and pulled them off. She kicked them off as he undid her bra and threw it onto the floor. Logan moved up and kissed her neck. He lightly bit down. Dana moaned as she pushed him off of her. She moved down and yanked off his boxers. She moved her way down and lightly stroked his shaft. He moaned. She used her tongue to toy with the head of his dick._

_Logan moaned. Dana went down farther. Licking and sucking. She pulled off her thong and moved on-top of him. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her deeper. Dana bit her lip, holding in a scream. She pushed his hands off her hips to take control. Logan moaned as she moved up and down, faster and faster, on his hard seven inches. Logan climaxed about two seconds before Dana. They were breathing heavily as they looked into each other's eyes_.

"Logan Reese, I love you." Dana stated, out of breath

"I love you too, you gorgeous woman." Logan added.

_They got under the covers and just cuddled until they heard Brooke's muffled cry, from the other room._

"I'll get her." Logan offered, throwing his boxers and jeans back on.

_He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, to be face to face with a laughing Michael. _

"What?" Logan snapped

"Maybe you two, you know, shouldn't do that when people are here." Michael laughed

_Logan's face turned beat red as he moved into Brooke's room and picked the crying baby up, out of her crib. _

"So, you heard?" Logan questioned

"Oh yeah." Chase added, as he walked in the room.

"Just don't tell Dana that. She'll get really embarrassed." Logan ordered

"We won't. We'll just tease you." Michael said

_Michael and Chase both walked downstairs into the living room. Logan rocked Brooke to sleep. Once the baby was finally asleep, Logan walked back into the room he shared with Dana. To his surprise she was asleep. He walked downstairs to watch television with Chase and Michael._


	13. Chapter Thirteen

1**(Normal Point of View)**

_As soon as Logan got to the bottom of the stairs and turned into the living room Zoey and Nicole burst into a fit of giggles. _

"What?" Logan snapped

"You guys should have really gotten a house with sound-proof walls." Zoey laughed

"Argh!" Logan groaned, in frustration

"Logan. What's wrong, honey-kins?" Dana asked, as she walked into the room

_This made Zoey, Nicole, Chase, and Michael all burst out in laughter. Michael doubled over laughing, Zoey chocked on her pop, while Nicole fell off the couch. Chase was the only one holding it together, well, trying to._

"What's so funny?" Dana questioned, curiously

"Ugh. Well, they...ugh...heard." Logan stampered

"Heard what?" Dana asked.

"Oh God, that." Dana answered her own question, as her face turned beet red

"Yeah, that." Logan added

_Finally, after about fifteen minutes everyone calmed down. _

"So, we wanted to tell you guys something." Nicole started

"We are thinking about heading back home. You know, get ready for college and everything." Zoey finished

"Oh. Right, college." Dana replied

"Yeah. You going?" Michael asked

"No. I've got to take care of the baby. Plus, I don't need college." Dana added, stubbornly

"What about you, man?" Chase asked Logan.

"Nope. Dad already has me a job lined up so I can pay off this house." Logan said.

"Well, what can we help you do?" Dana questioned

"Nothing. Everything's all packed and in Michael's car. We just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." Chase answered

"Keep in contact?" Dana asked

"Of Course!" Nicole cried

"Same." Zoey added

_Dana pulled Zoey into a hug first, as Logan and Chase fist-bumped. Then, Nicole pulled Dana into a hug as Logan and Michael hugged. Logan half-hugged Nicole and Zoey as Dana hugged Chase and Michael. They all said their good-byes and then Dana and Logan walked them out to the car. They all piled in. Michael driving, Nicole in the front with him, Zoey and Chase in back. They backed out of the driveway and drove off, waving as they left._

"Well, I guess, it's just us." Dana stated

"Guess so." Logan agreed

"I'm hungry." Dana whined

"Let's go out and get something to eat." Logan suggested

"Works for me." Dana replied

_They walked back into the house to change, get Brooke, and head out to dinner. _

**Author Note: **Sorry this is so short. Writer's block. Help me!


End file.
